halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Hola! Hey it's me Raga, I fixed your pic. When you make an article let me know^_^Raga 'Fersamee 16:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hallo! Hallo its me EliteMaster my life settles here since I was banned so get back to me at mah talk! EliteMaster117 16:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Why waz we all banned Our Battle was Harmless any Idea why CT did this? Well at least... At least we can do fanon at this beautiful place. CT is stupid A lot is an understatement Baw Wee. I just looked through the block log, and jeez! He's been a little busy since we've been gone. Said Heavy Grunt was banned infinitely for being a "sock puppet". He even banned Resa, my mate! Plus about everyone on my allies list is banned! Rioko seems lonely, she used to ask if I was online a lot. Not anymore. God darn this sucks!Raga 'Fersamee 16:59, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wee U have Live Right? U have live, right? EliteMaster117 17:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Baw Wees new pic I hope you like it It was from Dundoon's page change it back if u dont. EliteMaster117 17:24, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Infinity Yep, check the block log if you want. Ewhu's only banned for three monthsRaga 'Fersamee 17:38, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, please post on my talk page like it is on your^_^ It's cool! By the by, check out this site. It's a great video site (better than YouTube^_^) I'm a member, my name is Desperatus on the site. Pleez check it out^_^ Oh, by the way, if you do join the site, send me a friend request and check out my group and channel! Oh hey, I'm gonna start a fanon story here too. I'm always open to inspiration!Raga 'Fersamee 17:44, 1 July 2008 (UTC) No prob! EliteMaster117 17:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Veoh I'll send you one. Hey you can sign a message alot faster by putting four of these "~"Raga 'Fersamee 18:22, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hmmm I can't find you. Join the group RATM Fanclub (just search them in groups) and then I can add you. Right now I'm the only member:( and manager.18:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Or here's the link to my pageRaga 'Fersamee 18:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Friends We're friends on Veoh! Feel free to discuss on my group and channel[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 18:07 (UTC) Hunter ~*^*~^*~^`~*^~*~^~``~*^` Ulgada Zeato Layat 18:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Up Above Me Im a translator, er I have a translation Aid (Takes out 3 Purple Ear Pieces) Cool But hey, I worked my way around the system and have a new profile at Halopedia. I told CT everything and my existence on the site is pending. RATM Fanboy I pretty much gave him the right to delete both profiles, so I'm gonna try and fix it. Hell Yes! See Above^_^ New Profile I have made a new profile the name is RATM Fanboy. I am no longer using my old profile. I will change all property tags with my name on them to this new one.Raga 'Fersamee 18:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I am sorry for not relaying your message sooner... I had to take an extended leap of absence from the [[Glimering Emerald]], but I have returned now!--Baracuss 00:58, 8 July 2008 (UTC) 18 feet!?! I am surprised that your Hunter friend wasn't made into a Scarab!--Baracuss 01:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures! I have uploaded a few Images onto my User Page. Here is one of them!--Baracuss 14:53, 8 July 2008 (UTC) You forgot that you are also the Record Keeper for the Fleet of Approching Salvation--Baracuss 01:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Excelent! .....Title says all!--Baracuss 02:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Story You are very welcome Baw Wee. By the way! You can add your own part of my story: Halo: Separatists Greetings Hello little one... I am Krana 'Ralsamnee. Awesome! Well done Baw Wee. But you do know that a Fanon profile can always be edited. (Also I added some links on it, as well as corecting some spelling errors) Also, can you add your name to my friend's list? Baracuss I see that you are friends with my Commander. Any friend of his is a good friend of mine!--Krana 'Ralsamnee 04:03, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hello How are you today little one?--Krana 'Ralsamnee 16:46, 9 July 2008 (UTC) meh Not too well actualy. My brother Kartal has gone with Baracuss on another one of his Forerunner "Goose Chases". It is very boring just orbiting around an unknown planet for hours or days on end.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 18:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Home.... I haven't set foot on my homeworld in years... I barely remember what it looks like.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 18:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Well... I've been in it's orbit multiple times, but not on the surface. I guese it is because the Shining Diamond, when it is at Sangheilios, joins the Grand Armada orbiting the planet to make sure Loyalists don't attack.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 21:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) My Home The Only family I know of is my Blood Brother, Kartal 'Surimnee... so either he isn't telling me of any other family or we are the only ones.--Krana 'Ralsamnee 00:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ? Who knows? (Shrugs Shoulders) Ask Kartal On his "Discusion Page"--Krana 'Ralsamnee 03:29, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Mistake Wrong Page to ask me Baw Wee.--Kartal 'Surimnee 12:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Electric Chieftain I made an article about our old electric friend. Change it if you wish. You have a link on your profile.--Baracuss 17:05, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Nice! (See Above) Hmph! Sideing with my weak and sniviling younger brother is like signing a deal with the Demon himself! I am Impressed... perhaps you cowardly Grunts do have spines!--Maydor Re: Hmph! (Laughing) I see! (Stops Laughing abruptly) You would have to be very brave to let cowards like my brother lead the whole Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] ...... (The whole ship shakes with my response) '''WOULD YOU FORGIVE YOUR BROTHER IF HE ALLOWED SOME FILTHY BRUTES KILL YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER!!!!!!!' I will never forgive him! He, and everyone that serves him INCLUDING YOU, will feel my WRATH!!!!!!!!!!! (Holo-Screan breaks at this last roar)--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Maydor Baw Wee, don't get involved with Maydor! This is between Him and I!--Baracuss 00:56, 11 July 2008 (UTC) (Slip-Space rupture) (A Seraph Fighter exits Slip-Space and heads towards your ship! Voice sounds on your Personal Comm-Link) So be it...--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Watch your Back!!!! I told you to stay out of Maydor's buisness! Look at what he sent me!--Baracuss 01:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Kill List -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- #Baw Wee #Raga 'Fersamee #Zuka A. #Zuka R. #Kartal 'Surimnee #CMD Jacob Miller #CMD Kronos Harjun #You, brother! --M.A. Elite (An Elite jumps into the Phantom, and you take off just before the ship explodes. You suddenly feel the Heat of an Energy Sword near your neck. Maydor speaks) Thank You Baw Wee. I'll make a deal with you... drop me off at the nearby planet, and I wont slit your throut![[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] ........ (The Sword draws closer. Maydor wispers)...Pleasure...(You agree to his terms and drops him off on the planet bellow. But when he steps out he aims a Particle Beam Rifle at you!) I said I wouldn't slit your throut, you should be happy! (We both hear something wistling) What is that infernal rac-(A drop pod crashes down upon Maydor, who's body dissapears. Baracuss Crashed out of the pod. He was injered, but he was alive!) Wounded, not dead (My left arm was bare and hung limp, for Maydor had Broken it, and it had received third degree burns. I got up and limped to the Phantom) Make a coarse... for Sangheilios...(Ahh!)... Our Hunter friend is probably adressing the Council at this moment...(Gahh!)... about my death (Chuckles).--Baracuss 03:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Slip-Space (The Phantom enters Slip-Space and, after a minuet or so, arrives at Sangheilios. The Comm-System sounds, and a familiar voice speaks) Kartal: This is the Carrier ''Glimering Emerald, Identify yourself or be destroied. Me: I thought we were friends Kartal? And yet you try to destroy me? (The Glimering Emerald imidiantly broke free from the Armada and escorted us to a landing zone)